


You've Begun To Feel Like Home

by allofthepixels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged, Gen, Kid-fic, M/M, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean (and soon after Cas) are de-aged, Sam finds himself playing the role of babysitter, father-figure and partner-in-crime to an arch-angel.  Through moments of laughter and heartbreak he learns a little bit more about his older brother and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

Sam woke to a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Sammy..." the voice was several octaves too high and quaking with fear, just enough to break his heart. When he rubbed his eyes and they focused in on a tiny freckled boy swimming in a Metallica T-shirt, he was suddenly alert.

"Dean?"

The boy cringed at the force in his voice, staggering back. Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached to hold him by the shoulders, trying to handle him gently. Tears looked like they were starting to form.

"Something's w-wrong," he sniffled, wiping his nose against the shoulder of his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah," Sam tried to hush his voice, not sure if his brother was mentally a child as well. "Do you remember anything?"

"I can't," his face reddened again, worry seeping into his forehead. "I was big, was gonna take care of you. But now I'm little."

Sam could see they were mere seconds from a toddler-sized meltdown and couldn't help but rub gently circles into his back, desperate to avoid it.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, Dean," he crowded the little boy onto his lap. "We're going to fix it, alright? It's not your fault. You don't have to take care of me. I'm here."

The little boy hiccuped into his shoulder and Sam closed his eyes, shooting out a prayer: Please, somebody, we've got a problem. Cas arrived in a flutter of wings and Sam let out the breath he was holding in.

"Sam, where is Dean? Is he hurt or-" The angel stopped when he spotted the tiny body curled into the crook of Sam's arm.

"C-cas?"

The tiny voice was without a doubt his hunter. He could see light blonde hair and the tiniest bit of a freckled shoulder as the boy remained hidden in his brothers chest. Two too-large green eyes followed when he peaked out.

"Sam, what happened?"

"We went to bed early last night and next thing I know little Dean is waking me up," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean," Cas cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to figure out the best way to address the child. "Can I examine your current condition?"

"Go on, Dean," Sam ushered him off his lap and onto the carpeted floor. He chewed at the nail on his thumb nervously as Cas came to a kneeling position, resting a hand on his forehead.

"It seems there was a spell cast, maybe in his dream," Cas looked as if he were reading something out of a textbook.

"To heal one's greatest hurt." Cas looked down, puzzled before resuming his searching look. "It appears he's cognitively still an adult: retaining certain memories, but his mind is also trying protect itself. It's fascinating, really."

"Yeah, yeah, plug him into some machines and do some experiments another time, Cas," Sam groaned. "How can we fix him?"

"I believe it's manageable," he readied two fingers. "This should do it."

The blast of light that followed sent Sam staggering a foot or so backward. When the room cleared, it revealed a tiny dark-haired child with wide blue eyes, a dress shirt pooling at his feet and hanging of his shoulders in the same disheveled fashion as Dean's. Behind him sprouted two dark colored wings, one peeking out from beneath the shirt's neck hole.

"The spell rebounded," the little boy spoke quicky, eyes growing heavy as he started to sway. "We're s'posed to fix dean, Sam. S'posed to fix him where he's always hurting."

Sam was disappointed that Cas remained cryptic as ever, but made a dive to catch the tiny angel's body before he could buckle to his knees.


	2. Two.

Sam looked at both of his pint-sized friends and tried to clear his head. Dean had migrated toward the smaller angel, poking at his wings with interest. Sam paced the kitchenette of the motel suite uneasily. Without Cas' flavor of  _deus ex machina_ , he wasn't sure how they would undo the spell. Particularly since it was strong enough to overtake an angel.

"What am I going to do?"

_Bobby would know_ , he though sadly. At the very least he'd be there to commiserate, offer the kids a chance for entertainment or comfort, all the things Sam just felt ill-equipped to provide. 

 Years ago, he could've easily imagined himself taking care of a kid or two. When he was with Jess, she always said he'd be great father. He had a knack with kids. As the years passed he knew it was Dean who was more clearly father material. He always knew what to do or say to make everything better. It had always been that way. 

  "Hey there Sammy!" 

 The telling ruffle of wings brought a familiarly slight-framed angel into the main room of the motel suite.

 "You," Sam jumped backward, framing his body between the trickster/angel and Dean and Cas. "You're alive?" 

 He scrambled for Cas' discarded angel blade just to his left and held it tightly in his fist. Last time he saw the arch-angel, he was killed by Lucifer. Martyr's death or not, he hardly trusted the trickster's loyalty.

 "I come in peace... or something," the golden-eyed angel spoke slowly, hands resigned in a surrendered pose. "No need to get aggressive, kid."

 "And why," Sam gripped the angel blade tighter, shifting his stance to ready for an attack, "Should I trust you?"

 "Well, a Robert Singer sent me?" 

 "Bobby?" Sam's eyes softened and for a minute, he was prepared to put down his weapon. "Why?"

"Well, it seems you're in a shit situation, for one," He said, eyes moving toward his feet. "And I was told a rogue angel could maybe find a path to redemption around these here parts?"

"I-" his consideration was interrupted by the shrill cries of one of the toddlers behind him, the other joining in until so quickly. "Shit. What's wrong now?"

He scooped up the now-whimpering Dean in one hand and reached for Cas with his other, only to have Gabriel shuffle around and get to him first.

"Well, that one's easy, Sam-I-am," he shuffled the small angel onto his hip with ease, his small black wings folding up easily as he nuzzled into his neck. "Little angels are empaths."

'"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that fledgling angels are particularly sensitive to the emotions of those around them,  not unlike your human children," he looked pointedly at Sam before giving a knowing smile to Castiel, whose small body had finally stopped shaking. "If you keep things light, free and positivo, there won't be any problems, right scamp?"

Gabriel gave the small angel a quick tickle to the tummy which made him roar out a tiny giggle.  
  
"No-hahahat a scamp!" He tried to bat Gabriel's hand away as he squirmed.  
  
"Ah. You're uh," Sam scratched the back of his neck. "You're good with kids."  
  
"I spent a few centuries looking after the cherubs before they were left to their garrisons for training," he said. Sam's eyebrow raised a bit. "It was a nice way to spend my time."  
  
"Wait, you were the angel babysitter?" Sam held back a laugh, disguising it with a cough.  
  
"An angel babysitter who could kick your ass so hard Cain and Abel would feel it," his eyes darkened, yet his tone never lost that jovial edge, as he poked Cas on the nose. "This little guy always was one of my favorites, eh Cassie?"  
  
"Cassie? I didn't realize you knew one another all that well."  
  
"The connection between all of us angels is really a bit out there for your human brains to comprehend, Sammy. But for your sake and for the ease of this conversation, just think of Castiel here as my kid brother."  
  
Dean had quieted along with Cas and soon found himself occupied with the collar of his plaid shirt. Though Cas had implied earlier that Dean was still a thirty year old on the inside, Sam wasn't quite sure.

"Sammy?" 

"Y-yeah, Buddy?" 

For the first time Sam was able to take in his brother's tiny form without panicking. He was an impossibly cute kid, too-big green eyes framed by flushed and freckled cheeks. He gave the cherub to his left a run for his money, certainly. It was something in his forehead, the lack of worry lines he'd always had. Sam couldn't recall ever seeing Dean with a serene expression, until now, as he attempted to pull a button from his shirt. 

Until they locked eyes and there it was again, that look that was so completely Dean.

"Don't be sad," his little eyebrows knit together. "Why you sad?"

"I'm fine, Dean," he ruffled his hair. "Really. Me and Gabe, we're going to get you all fixed."

He shot Gabriel an uneasy glance. He really hoped he was telling the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea happened a while ago for some Sabriel and brother-lovin' feels. More to come. Uh oh.


End file.
